


Storms

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Home of Descendants Drabbles [25]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, F/M/M, Gaston Jr and Gaston the Third care about Gil, Gaston is a sorta good parent, Gay, M/M, Multi, Storms, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Thunderstorms, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Gil is terrified of storms.





	Storms

Title: Storms

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Descendants

Series: none

Pairings: Gil/Uma/Harry

Characters: Gil, Uma, Harry Hook, Gaston Jr., Gaston the Third, and Gaston.

Summary: Gil is terrified of storms.

Disclaimer: Descendants 2 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Gil didn't like storms.

Okay that's not it, Gil was scared of thunderstorms, and that was a bit of an understatement.

He was absolutely terrified of them.

Everything about them scared him from the pounding rain, blinding flashes of lightning, and window-rattling thunder.

Gil couldn't understand how anybody could ignore a thunderstorm, let alone sleep through one.

* * *

He remembered a storm came to the Isle taking away the little power they had. They had to wait out for two weeks until the power came back but during those two weeks everything was chaos. A tree branch went straight through his bedroom window, he had been unhurt only because he was sent outside for errands.

That night his father and his brothers held him close until he couldn't breath. For days after his father and brothers made sure to touch him in some type of way almost to make sure he was still here.

As he grew up they never talked about it but whenever a storm came, Gil wasn't surprised to have either Gaston Jr. or the Third crawl into his bed holding him. His father would simply leave him bedroom door open that night and a space for Gil.

* * *

Gil flinched as he slammed his back against the wall of the ship as another strike of lightning hit the water sending a wave into them.

"Pretty boy?"

Gil didn't realize he was panicking until he heard Harry soft words into his ear. Harry didn't say anything not did the crew around them, everyone was shocked. Gil was one of the strongest members after Harry and Uma. No one had ever seen him so terrified before.

Uma dismissed everyone for the night taking Gil's hand as her and Harry lead the boy into the captain cabin. Harry didn't hesitate pulling Gil onto the makeshift bed forcing the bigger boy's face into his neck. "Breath."

"We got you." Uma whispered wrapping her body around Gil's shielding him away from the weather.

Gil didn't even flinched as more thunder boomed outside. He sighed, snuggling closer to Harry and Uma.

Feeling warm and safe wrapped in they're arms, Gil fell asleep peacefully.


End file.
